Nothing There
33 |attack_type = RED (6 - 9) |risk_level = ALEPH |good_mood = 27 - 33 |norm_mood = 17 - 26 |bad_mood = 0 - 16 |image2 = NothingTherePreferences.png |qliphoth_counter = 1}} "And many skins yelled only one word. "Manager"." - Nothing There's Entry Nothing There (O-06-20) is an Abnormality that does not resemble any sort of human being, but instead a creature made of varied human parts. It has a large rectangular head with 2 mouths. A pink tongue is coming out of the biggest mouth. It has 4 blue/light-blue eyes on its face, and a light blue arm with sharp claws at the top of its head. It stands on 3 legs; the two front legs are made of bones and the hind leg is a red intestine in the form of a leg, with a 'foot' at the end. Its torso is made of a transparent material, revealing red, blue, and green intestines. A dark liquid drips below it. The rest of its body is made of bones or muscles. Ability Nothing There's special ability will trigger when its Qliphoth counter reaches 0. The Qliphoth Counter can decrease when: * When it takes the 'skin' of 2 employees(see below). * When the employee completes the work with Justice level 3 or lower. Nothing There will breach immediately when the counter reaches 0. Employees with Fortitude Level 4 and lower will have a lower success rate proportional to their overall level (Level 4: Attachment -10%, Instinct -8%). When the agent obtains a ' Bad '''work result, is killed during work, or has a Fortitude level of 3 or lower, Nothing There will take the employee's skin and disguising itself as the employee. It will keep the new appearance for a while until another employee enters its room. It will frequently say 'I love you' while it is disguised as an employee. If another employee enters Nothing There's containment room while it is disguised as an employee, it will kill the employee and breach with the disguise on. Organ pieces will block the screen of the player temporarily before it breaches. After leaving the containment room, Nothing There will appear in a random location in the facility, which can be hallways and Main Rooms. The player will enter into 'Disposal Mode', where they get a single shot and 10 seconds to instantly defeat Nothing There. The time of the game will be paused during this time frame. The player must click on Nothing There disguised as the previous employee to succeed, which will return Nothing There back to its containment room and reset the counter and form. If the time runs out, or the player does not shoot the correct employee, Nothing There will reveal its normal form and continue with the escape. Suppressing Nothing There with the Disposal Bullet when breaching disguised as an agent does not contribute for Gebura's mission "Proving Power". Nothing There will escape in its normal form when the Qliphoth counter reaches 0 or failure to find and defeat it with the Disposal Bullet. In this form it has a high amount of HP at 2000 and high Movement Speed. Nothing There can use the claw on its head to deal strong Red Damage to a nearby employee. After a period of time, it will enter into an egg-like form, made of flesh and blue eyes, recovering all its HP. In this form, it will be incapable of attacking or moving. If Nothing There isn't subdued quickly while in this form, it will recover all of its HP again and will transform into its final form: a tall red humanoid creature with big eyes and mouth, with a secondary mouth on its body, with a intestine coming out from it. Nothing There retains its HP and has a slightly slower Movement Speed then its first form. When it finds a target, it can morph its own arms to create deadly weapons to do different attacks. It uses as a basic attack, a 'mace' arm, to deal heavy Red Damage to targets in front of itself in a melee range. It can get on one knee and shoot out a piercing projectile from its hand, that deals heavy Red Damage (100) to all the targets in front of itself in the room while saying 'Hello'. It has an uncommon attack, that morphs its arm into a wide blade, slashing the targets in front of itself in a melee range, saying 'Goodbye' and dealing massive Red Damage (300). In its final form, if left alone for a short period of time without taking damage, it will rapidly restore its HP. It will seek out the closest group of employees, hunting them down over large distances, and will remain breaching until is suppressed or the day ends. Origin Its origin is currently unknown. Details Nothing There responds to the four works in order of best to worst: Attachment, Instinct, Insight and Repression. Employees with Fortitude Level 4 and lower will have a lower success rate proportional to their overall level, this however doesn't change what works are better or worse. Like all Abnormalities, its energy output is determined by the number of PE Boxes (Positive Enkephalin boxes) at the end of the interaction. Nothing There's emotional state is divided into 3 sections: Bad, Normal, and Good. Completing 0-16 E Boxes will cause it to feel Distressed, completing 17-26 will cause it to feel Normal, and 27-33 will make its mood result Happy. Its usual waiting time after a task is around 10 seconds. Its Qliphoth counter is 1. Unlockable Information/Upgrades '''Basic Information' (Cost: 30 PE Boxes) Unlocks and shows the name of the Abnormality, subject classification, Risk Level ( ALEPH), portrait, Damage Type ( R'''ed 6 - 9), the amount of E-Boxes (33), their emotional state and Qliphoth counter (1). '''Instinct/Insight/Attachment/Repression Work Favor (Cost: 10 PE Boxes) Unlocks the percentage level list to the respective work. Managerial Works 1/2/3/4/5/6/7 (Cost: 6 PE Boxes) * "Managerial Tips 1" ** "The lower the employee's Fortitude level, the lower the success rate of the Nothing There's work and the less stable the work." * "Managerial Tips 2" ** "When an employee whose Justice was less than level 4 completed the work, Nothing There's Qliphoth count is decreased." * "Managerial Tips 3" ** "The employee in the containment room was killed by Nothing There's attack. Suddenly, Nothing There changed as the employee. The same case occurred when the employee was panicked." * "Managerial Tips 4" ** "When the outcome of the work was determined to be bad, Nothing There attacked the employee and made it a new shell." * "Managerial Tips 5" ** "Employees with Fortitude level 3 were immediately panicked when they entered the containment room. It is recommended that employees with Fortitude level of less than 4 should not be sent to a Nothing There’s containment room." * "Managerial Tips 6" ** "When the employee who saw Nothing There’s human appearance fell into panic, it made them all its shell. At that time, Nothing There's Qliphoth counter also decreased." * "Managerial Tips 7" ** "When Nothing There's counter reaches zero, Nothing There, which looked like a employee, disappeared from the containment room. Quickly find and kill Nothing There with the appearance of the employee." Escape Information (Cost: 30 PE Boxes) Information if the Abnormality can escape or not, plus its Qliphoth counter (1). All of its defenses are marked as 'Unspecified', due to them changing each time when in different forms. In the Normal Form, its defenses are: Red: Resistant (0.3) - White: Endured (0.8) - Black: Endured (0.8) - Pale: Weak (1.2) In the Shell Form, its defenses are: Red: Immuned (0.0) - White: Endured (0.6) - Black: Endured (0.6) - Pale: Normal (1.0) In the Last Form, its defenses are: Red: Immuned (0.0) - White: Resistant (0.4) - Black: Resistant (0.4) - Pale: Endured (0.8) Observation Level Level 1 '(1 Section unlocked): Speed Rate +3 '''Level 2 '(2 Sections unlocked): Success Rate +3% 'Level 3 '(3 Sections unlocked): Speed Rate +3 'Level 4 '(All details unlocked): Success Rate +3% Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Weapon, Suit and Gift 'Mimicry'. E.G.O. Equipment Weapon = ALEPH |Name = Mimicry |Damage = Red 10-14 |AttackSpeed = Fast |Range = Medium |Cost = 222 |MaxAmount = 1 |ObsLevel = 4 |Requirements = Agent Level 5 Fortitude Level 5 |Description = "It's form is sloppy, as if saying your yearning to imitate the form of a human should have ended at greed. When the otherworldly eyes stare at you, you will tremble. If pushed to the limit, you can wield it. It can deliver a powerful downswing that is impossible for a single human." |SpecialAbility = "Recovers 25% of the damage dealt to the target as HP."}} |-| Suit = ALEPH |Name = Mimicry |RED = 0.2 Resistant |WHITE = 0.5 Endured |BLACK = 0.5 Endured |PALE = 1.0 Normal |Cost = 120 |MaxAmount = 1 |ObsLevel = 4 |Requirements = Agent Level 5 Fortitude Level 5 |Description = "To protect humans, you need the skin of a human. Even though it is not the skin of a human, the skin that is akin to it protects us. Employees who wear it may lose whatever humanity they have left." |SpecialAbility = None}} |-| Gift = HP +10 User's HP Healing increased by 5% |Chance = 1 |ObsLevel = 4 }} Story * "It has the shape of a human but it is surely not one. At a certain period of time it devours an employee and wears the skin. During that process that the bone structure and the organs are made a mess, so it takes a strange form." * "The creature does have a tongue but it does not know how to talk, so therefore can only make meaningless sounds. There is no telling what is inside the shell but its skin wears out continuously, so there is a need to change and maintain the outer skin. It does not feel regular pain so it does not care about broken bones. The creature may break its own bones and cut itself up in order to escape through a small route." * "More and more, I discovered that this Abnormality might be evolving. It shows the act of following the character of the person who was the owner of the shell. And it tries to make an attempt to equate itself with human beings." * "When escaped, it wears skin of the employee it killed and mimics that person. Then, without any sign, it reveals the true form. More resemblance to human is shown compared to the early form. Now it is confirmed that the abnormality possesses bipedalism, organs are in proper position. With additional physical strength. Employees are afraid of this form." * "Warning for something If it has been confirmed that it had escaped and stood on two feet, then there is only one thing you can do. Place yourself in a proper posture and gather your hands neatly, then pray to the God that you believe in and just observe the situation." * "Excerpt from Interview Log #4-593 Employee F4055 : “If anyone of us turns out to be crazy, 80% of the blame is on that creature. Like most Abnormalities here, no one knows the reason for its existence. I don't know what's inside that makes it cover itself up with human skin, and I don't know how the skin wears out so quickly. I don't know why it wouldn't take care of its own skin, (Omitted) When it's eating one of us, it's so disgusting that it's psychologically damaging just to think of it. Anyway, going to the confinement zone to check on the skin status is real work. Just think of it. A colleague you talk to and laughed with a few days ago, now has a broken neck and organs sticking out while crawling with four legs. (Omitted) That's not all the creature does. When I was new here, no one wanted to go in that room, so I was sent in. It was worse than now. It took the shape of a human twisted into God knows what. It tried to act like a human and tried to talk to itself in the mirror. It tried to regain its proper structure. Its actions felt like it was mimicking ‘our’ behavior. You never know, it might be around us pretending to be human." * " Personnel clearance must be Level 3 or higher to read this document (This recording is of a call from the creature confinement area’s emergency phone. Telephones are installed in rooms of creatures with HE or higher threat level to enable quick response in an urgent situation) Employee M3120 : Respond, respond. This is the confinement zone of ‘Nothing There’ Emergency Response Department(ERD) : This is the emergency response team. How can I help you? Employee M3120: I need a stun gun right now! I have an emergency situation here! ERD : Can you specify the reason, please? Employee M3120: The Abnormality...(noise, something breaking) It's ripping up the employee. ERD : Pardon? Employee M3120: It's killing my colleague! ERD : Will respond immediately. Please identify the employee being attacked. Employee M3120: Uh… It’s M2658, no M26850. Name, . I’m M3120 . ERD : ID confirmed. What is happening to your colleague at this moment? Employee M3120 : Yeah, just please hurry. We need a weapon to control the creature. (noise – presumably M2658’s scream)Oh god, this is… ERD : Can you tell me what is happening? Employee M3120 : An Abnormality is attacking my colleague. It is literally ripping apart my colleague. I can’t do anything. I repeat. I need a weapon to control the creature. ERD : Emergency Response Team has been dispatched. They will arrive shortly. (Omitted) ERD : , what’s happening? Is it still attacking your colleague? Employee M3120: Yeah, oh no. I think it’s done now. ERD : Has it stopped attacking your colleague? Employee M3120 : No. My colleague is... he is dead. I repeat he is dead. ERD : How can you be sure? Employee M3120 : Because he looks… he is… ERD : Has he been ripped? Which parts are damaged? Employee M3120 : All of them." * "Interview log Like the way our employees observe the Abnormalities, ‘Nothing is there’ is also observing us. And after using the employee’s shell, it thinks of itself as the dead employee. Next, it imitates the usual behavior of the employee, talking habits, likes and dislikes and anything it can see. We don’t know how carefully, and for how long it had been observing the employees to imitate them. What I’m saying is, we can’t treat it as ‘a scary monster without any intelligence’. Even now, it may be strolling about inside a shell of someone that we know. And it becomes more and more like human. The transformation is also getting faster. It’s giving me goosebumps. When the day comes when we can’t distinguish it from humans, it will be the day of the company’s destruction. We need to stay vigilant on this abnormality." * "The Following is a recording of unusual behaviors of an employee that became skin of “Nothing there.”. F2930 : Manager, Manager! M2023 :Hey, you’ve been calling for manager since morning. What’s wrong with you? With that smile and all. F2930:… M2023 : Anyway, I hope we get pasta for the dinner. With thick bacon. F2930:… M2023 : Oh, I got an alarm. “The latest employee who worked on 'Nothing there’ to counselor’s office immediately.” F2930:… M2023 : Isn’t that...you? F2930 : ... M2023 : Hey, say something. F2930 : Manager! Manager! ████████! !!" * "Employee B proceeded to take measure immediately upon hearing the word. However, "Nothing there." ripped out of Employee A, revealing the first form. Recording were audio only, leaving what exactly happened mysteries. The skin containing “Nothing there” tries to impersonate the employee who it tried to kill. It mimics the behaviors or words of the employee it last saw. And many skins yelled only one word. “Manager”." Flavour Text * "The appearance of Nothing There is just like a human being. However, employees with sharp eyes will feel a sense of incompatibility" * "Nothing There is different from ordinary Abnormality. The biggest difference is that it has never shown its true nature." * "Nothing’ has no concept of ‘stress’. It just ‘exists’" * "Know the difference between ‘shell’ and ‘skin'" * "Nothing There is meaninglessly grinding its teeth while staring at ." * "Bone which seems like rip of Nothing There is making crunching sound ." * "Shell of Nothing There ‘s twisted neck is unnaturally snapping while staring at ." * "Organ which seems like mouth of Nothing There is occasionally dripping once human organ." * " is not trying to step on unknown secretion of this Abnormarlity." * "Even though this Abnormailty is not making any threatening actions toward , ’s whole body is shivering." * " understands that this Nothing There is not going to attack right now, but just being in this isolation sector is causing Employee to feel intense dread." * " is trying one’s best not to look at Nothing There" * "While working, finds a somewhat familiar look from Nothing There" * " finds something from Nothing There." * "Finally, figures out the truth behind Nothing There 's shell." * "Poor has finally seen what Nothing There is wearing." * "She was ’s superior. They never had spoken a word to each other, but they could have been great coworkers." * " had seen her employee profile. The reason why could remember her is that she has distinguishable black spot on her face." * "She was employed longer than , joining the company about four years ago. recurred what other employees have talked about her." Trivia * "Nothing There" may be a small nod to Nyarlathotep or The Crawling Chaos from H. P. Lovecraft for its ability and how destructive it is. * Nothing There is tied with Army in Black for the highest amount of management notes among all the other Abnormalities. * Nothing There had the first Red Damage Immune armor in-game (later changed) and still one of the most useful ones. * Part of the work log's texts seem to be glitched. The Flavour Text was directly transcribed from the game work log. If this is intentional or not, is still unknown. * When Nothing There takes the appearance of an employee, staying in its containment room, it will wear the clothes of a clerk instead of an agent. * Nothing there also could be based off of the creature in the movie THE THING. Both seem to have the ability to take control of and assimilate humans. * Nothing There, along 1.76 MHz are the only abnormalities in the Abstraction/Amalgamation Abnormality group. * The blade arm could have been inspired by the blade arm from the game series Prototype. * Its "Weapon Mimicry" bears a striking resemblance to Soul Edge, a recurring weapon in the fighting game series Soul Calibur. Gallery NothingThereContainment.png|Nothing There's containment NothingThereBreaching.png|Nothing There's breaching in first form NothingThereSecondForm.png|Nothing There's cocoon (second form) NothingThereThirdForm.png|Nothing There's third form NothingThereBladeAttack.png|Nothing There using blade attack NothingThereLineAttack.png|Nothing There using straight line attack Nothing There Screen Block.png|Organs that will block the vision of the player when Nothing There escape using an employee NothingThereDetailsUnlocked.png|Nothing There Details unlocked Category:Abnormalities Category:ALEPH Category:Original Category:Abstraction/Amalgamation